Scrapbook of A's
by yelim0503
Summary: this is the scrapbook of one-shots based on an "A" word. Any pairing, any person. The sequel is the Scrapbook of B's, rated T, complete summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Heya peoples!!!

This is the Scrapbook of A's in Vampire Knight. This will contain series of one-shots, either pertaining to the story or AU, all based on a word that will start with an "A". All of the one-shots will be independent from each other. They will be any pairing/person. I will of course make a Scrapbook of B's, but that will be after this one. Each scrapbook will have 4 to 5 oneshots, based on how many interesting words I can find. I will also try to make a Scrapbook for D. Gray Man, Bleach, and Fairytail.

Oh, and please review, you can help me do a word, like request a story or a pairing/person

Disclaimer: … … … nuff said, I don't own it already… …

First up … ATROCITY, it means forbidden, or horrible crime.

Kaname looked out of his window, like he did every night. If he strained his vampire eyes, he could see the dorm that held his beloved Yuuki…and his rival Zero.

He hated it.

He absolutely hated it. Every night he would endure the torture of knowing that while He was not by her side, Zero would be. He was especially frightened be the thought that… well, Zero might do some indecent things to her. Like kissing, hugging, acting all lovey-dovey.

Just in case, Kaname would watch Yuuki's window carefully, VERY CAREFULLY. As in stalker like. Once in a while he would see glimpses of her through the curtains, but he justified this peeping as protection. Protection from the wolf called Zero.

"Zero? Ano… Zero what are you…?

"Yuuki, quiet. Shhhh…" Voices were floating through the open window, Kaname wondered if they knew that they were so loud.

"But Zero, what about the chairman?"

"He won't know" Quite, an interesting conversation, he thought, just like in a Romance movie… WAIT, WAIT, WHAT!!!!!

"But, this isn't right."

"It is to me." Kaname leaned out of his window after Zero's comment. There, in Yuuki's room, Zero had his lips practically glued to her lips. (…ew… think of the picture with vamp fangs…)

The horror, if he was Yuuki's brother, he would not allow this atrocity to happen. NEVER!!!!

Wait, was that Zero's tongue… Kaname felt his knees wobble underneath him. He fell to the floor in dead faint…

_Oh damn…_


	2. Acid

Hello people, Sorry I did not keep up with the updating, However, Here I am now… Enjoy???

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

This is told from Zero's point of view.

Acid

The thing that started as a fleeting shadow at the edge of my mind, suddenly settled ominously. Throughout the years, it was like a dark mist, ever creeping closer… and closer… and closer.

Then suddenly, it was as if for the past few months that mist was on steroids. "BAM!" It lurched, it leaped, and it dived for my sanity and rationality.

It was as if page after page of a long story was turned every night, and I gad just reached the climax.

But I realized as the shadowy mist burned and corroded the deepest part of my brain, my secrets, and my will to live, that the mist wasn't a mist at all. In fact, it was acid.

Acid born from the heart. Acid born from the mark on his neck, where a pureblood first sowed the seeds of poison.

Acid, Yes Acid. And it threatened to overtake him. Already he could barely remember his name, and meaning it held.

_Zero Zero. Zero,_

Meaningless words tumbled out of meaningless people. The more they whispered my name, the more it'd mean less to me. And the acid that corroded my mind didn't make me feel any better.

What jumpstarted this burning torture? What could possibly stop me from eventually degrading into noth8ing but a primal beast? What could stop me from hurting my friends, (I only have one), and hurting the foolish, fawning, yet kind man who took care of me. Would I betray my family's society, the Vampire Hunter's Association? Would I? Could I? Would I betray the bane of my existence, Yuuki Cross?

With so much thoughts tumbling about in my head, it is only natural that it will permeate despair into my body. The acid ate away faster… and faster.

Strain from being awake at night, because of my existence, and being awake during the day to keep up my façade as a normal student. After all, monster or not, sleep is essential to one's well being.

I could care less.

If being awake during the day would allow me a glimpse or a conversation with _her_, then I could endure.

Sadly, my body thought otherwise. Even the blood tablets which I detested (It tasted so…fake), but kept me from hunting humans, failed me. I threw up the tablets. The acid, I recognized finally, was bloodlust.

I was craving blood, fresh _human_ blood. Although it repulsed me, my fangs itched to be used, to tear, and to taste.

I suppose my health falling and the façade wasn't as completely soundproof as I thought it was. Eventually, Yuuki's large brown eyes followed me with suspicion. How could she not? Ever since we were young, Yuuki has been like a mother, sister, playmate, and perhaps… to me…something more.

She found out the truth, _my dark truth,_ in the most horrible way. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and yet I have to say, Your blood was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted.


End file.
